


Worth

by EmperorsVornskr



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Snoke (Star Wars), Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Background Character Death, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Manipulative Snoke (Star Wars), Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr
Summary: Snoke has Kylo believing he's worthless- and strikes at his very core to get him to believe it, and have a breakdown. Hux makes sure his lover knows just how much he's really worth, and gives him some much needed TLC.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677616
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/gifts).



> A little prompt fill for Kyluxtrashpit!

He wasn’t even aware of the cold, rough tarmac under his palms, his knees, or how his limbs trembled. He wasn’t aware of how his Knights awkwardly shuffled around, then scattered, not wanting to deal with him. He had no awareness of his surroundings, because he was lost in his head, Snoke’s words still echoing in his mind. 

_You’re soft and weak, refusing to let go of frivolous sentimentality such as **love**_ , Snoke had sneered, holding Kylo up with the Force as he’d gone through his mind ruthlessly and found something warm, soft, sentimental buried deep. Something he was trying to hide, and something Snoke misread. 

_Why would you care for her?_ Snoke had spat. _Do you not remember what happened to Vader? He loved, he cared, and it was his undoing! Undone by love for a woman who betrayed him in the end, undone by love for a son who had him betray his master._

 _I don’t_ , he’d tried to say, but the words couldn’t escape his closed throat, his ravaged mind. 

_You will never reach your potential with something so frivolous as love,_ Snoke leered. _You loved her, and she **threw you away** like worthless waste, in the care of the one who tried to kill you. _

Snoke had dropped him to the floor and eyed him with disdain. 

_Perhaps I should follow her example and throw you away, trade you in for the girl as you were traded away for the Republic, the Resistance._

Tears ran down his cheeks, pooled in his mask, and his breath was hot, ragged, coming in gasps.

Worthless. Thrown away. Replaced. Traded in. 

His throat betrayed him, and a sob escaped his lips, loud and harsh behind the vocoder, but unmistakable- just as an officer disembarked from a Lambda shuttle. The officer was about Hux’s age, well put together, but clearly didn’t have Hux’s control- as he sneered to himself, clearly delighted in seeing Kylo Ren in such a state, on hands and knees behind the Vulture, openly sobbing. Kylo didn’t even have it in him to grab the man with the Force when he left, clearly keen on gloating to his friends about what he’d seen. 

His mind was ravaged, his body was exhausted, and he felt every bit the worthless garbage Snoke had all but called him. All he wanted was to fall into bed, or a hot shower. No- he wanted Hux, he wanted Hux’s arms around him, he wanted his touch, even if it was sex. Hux wasn’t an emotional person- as far as he could tell- and he could never see himself asking Hux for affection, let alone physical comfort that didn’t involve them fucking. 

He wasn’t even sure how long he’d been behind the Vulture, how long he’d been on his hands and knees. He just knew he hurt, that the cold was seeping into his bones, and his legs were shaking, and he wanted warmth, softness, comfort. 

And then there was arms around his middle, pulling him up, and the scent of pomade, boot polish and tarine, ironed gaberwool and clean linen filled his nose. A soft voice shushed him as he made a sound of protest, getting to unsure feet, and gloved hands reached out and pulled off his mask, bringing grey-green eyes into view, red brows furrowed. 

“Kylo,” Hux said softly, stroking a tear from his cheek. “Kylo.” 

_Hux_ , he said, unable to trust his voice, and he leaned forward, his knees giving. Hux caught him, and worked hard to hold him up. 

“Shh,” he soothed. “Come on, let’s go to my quarters.”

He kissed him, and Kylo had to struggle not to cry again as those soft lips pressed against his own, despite the tears and dirt. He replaced Kylo’s helmet and led him to the lifts. Kylo leaned against the wall, not trusting his limbs, or his voice. Hux stayed close, in case he fell, then led him to his quarters once the lift doors opened. Once inside, Hux stripped him, ordered dinner, and gently nudged Kylo into a hot bath. He removed his own uniform, leaving a sleeveless undershirt and his boxers. 

Hux sat by the tub, pulling Kylo to the edge so he could gently wash his hair, run careful fingers over his scrapes and bruises, work his hands over knots in his muscles. He carded his fingers through Kylo’s hair, gently working out tangles and massaging his scalp. All the while, Kylo closed his eyes, shaking with the effort not to cry at the silent tenderness being shown to him. Hux was being so soft, so careful and kind, and it wasn’t like him. 

“You’re shaking,” Hux said softly. “When did you last eat?” 

_Doesn’t matter_ , Kylo replied, his voice still quavering with tears in his throat. _I don’t deserve it._

Hux sighed and pulled the plug in the tub once Kylo’s toned form was washed and rinsed. He fetched a towel, then quietly coaxed Kylo to his feet again. He helped dry Kylo off, being careful to avoid hurting his wounds. Once he was mostly dried off, Hux led him to his bed. Kylo shook his head, ready for Hux to tell him to leave, but he simply wasn’t in the mood. 

_I can’t-_

“I don’t want to fuck you, Kylo, I want you to lie down so I can tend to your wounds,” Hux said softly, already digging bacta-gel from his nightstand- it had become just as necessary as lube; Hux was a biter. 

“I-” he managed, and cut off as Hux began daubing bacta-gel on the abrasions, the bruises, cuts and scratches. Hux’s expression was soft, worried, and it felt better than the bacta-gel. 

“What did Snoke do to you?” he murmured, running a fingertip over a long gash. Kylo shrugged, eyes moving back down to the black comforter of Hux’s bed, and the black and red plush blanket folded up at the end. 

“Nothing I didn’t deserve,” he said, his voice tight. 

Hux capped the tube of bacta-gel and sat beside him. He slid a hand under Kylo’s chin and made him meet his eyes, which had a firm glint in them. When Kylo finally met his eyes, Hux’s expression softened. 

“You don’t deserve to be treated like this unless you want it,” he said firmly. “And I don’t think you wanted this.”

Kylo pulled his chin out of Hux’s hand and looked away again, and another sob escaped him. 

“Tell me?” Hux asked quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kylo trembled, then it flooded out of him. 

He told Hux everything. How Snoke belittled him, told him he was useless for having feelings- yet had encouraged him to embrace his passions- then reminded him how he had always been secondary to the Republic, that he’d been thrown away, and he was worthless, replaceable, and would be replaced again and again because he’d never reach his potential. He told Hux how he’d been choked, thrown to the ground, against the wall, all while being told he was worthless. By the time it was all out of him, he was sobbing openly, shaking, and sobbing all the more because he was being weak, pathetic, and proving to Hux it was all true. The tears came all the more freely when Hux slid his arms around him, and pressed his face into his chest, silently listening as Kylo gave vent to his pain. 

“And I couldn’t even keep it together long enough to get somewhere private. An officer heard me, and saw me like that, behind the Vulture, and he sneered, mentally gloated about it and now I know I have lost any respect I might have had with your officers,” he finished. 

Hux narrowed his eyes. 

“Show me? The officer?” he asked. 

Exhausted, all Kylo could do was replay the memory of the officer, projecting it into Hux’s head. Hux set his mouth in a firm line, but Kylo sensed something curling inside him- he didn’t push or ask, though. He was too tired to start a fight with Hux.

“Hm. I’ll deal with that later,” was all he said, getting up when the door buzzed- a droid with their dinner. He brought it in and carried the trays to the bed. 

“Under the blankets,” he ordered gently, and Kylo obeyed, sliding under the soft blankets and resting against the pillows as he sat up against the wall. 

Hux laid his tray over his lap, then settled into bed beside him, ignoring his own food. He uncovered the tray, revealing a bowl of soup, some bread, and a mug of paricha spiced tea. Hux didn’t even wait for Kylo to respond, spooning soup into his mouth. Kylo felt his eyes water as Hux took the time to feed him bits of bread, spoonfuls of soup, and handed him the mug of tea to sip at. Hux’s stomach growled, but he ignored it until Kylo had eaten all the bread, and emptied the bowl of soup. Hux smiled in satisfaction once he was done, and took the tray away. 

“Hux-”

“Shh,” came the reply as Hux settled back into bed and patted his lap. Kylo immediately rested his head in Hux’s lap, closing his eyes as Hux stroked his damp hair with one hand, and rubbed his back with the other. 

“You’re safe with me, Kylo,” he said. “You have value to me, and I do not think you replaceable.” 

“Even if it’s just sex?” Kylo asked. 

“Kylo, it’s been more than just sex for a while now,” Hux replied. “If it weren’t, you would not be here right now. I found you in the hangar bay because I was told you’d come back, but I hadn’t seen you yet. I saw your Knights tracking filth over my deck, but not you. I could only assume you were hurt- and you were.” 

“You- were worried about me?” Kylo asked, turning his head to look up at Hux from where his head rested in his lap. Hux made a face that Kylo couldn’t quite read, but he felt the conflict in Hux’s mind. 

“Yes,” Hux admitted. “I was worried about you, because…” 

He stroked Kylo’s cheek. 

“You are not worthless to me. I would never throw you away, or trade you in. I care about you.” 

Kylo closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. 

“Hux-”

“Armitage.”

“Armitage.”

Armitage. He tasted it, savoured it, cherished it. Hux’s name- his actual name, and he was given permission to use it. 

“Yes?”

“Thank you,” he said, and closed his eyes, lost in the whirl of emotions- he was going from the extreme of self loathing, to the extreme of acceptance, of affection and safety and being valued. And damnit all, he was crying again- this time, in relief. 

“Shh,” Hux said again, and leaned down to kiss him. 

Kylo rolled over and pulled Hux down, wrapping him in his arms and pressing his face into his lean chest, legs tangling together. Hux hummed softly through his nose and rubbed his nose in Kylo’s hair, stroking his back soothingly. 

“Here, you’re safe, Kylo. Here, you’re more than worthy- you’re priceless.” 

Kylo let out a shudder and relaxed, allowing himself to fall asleep in Hux’s arms. He believed him. 

* * *

Kylo stirred, feeling only cold sheets where Hux should have been. He sat up, blinking into the darkness of Hux’s room. 

“Hu- Armitage?” he asked into the silence. 

The door opened to Hux’s quarters, and his lover stepped in, wearing dress whites and clutching something in his hand. Kylo frowned, the light from the hallway blinding him. When his eyes adjusted, Hux had already shut the door, and turned on the low lights. Kylo slid out of bed and padded to the sitting room, curious as to why Hux was wearing his dress whites at 3 in the morning- 

-and they were covered in blood. 

“Armitage?”

“I told you I’d take care of it,” he said, wiping blood from his face as he set what he was holding down on the caff table. Kylo looked down, and his eyes went wide as he stared into the face of the officer who’d sneered at him as he’d been having a breakdown in the hangar bay. The officer’s head sat on a tray on the table, eyes glazed over, and blood coated the mouth- his tongue had been ripped out. 

“Those who wag their tongues in ways that harm the Order will lose them,” Hux said simply, stripping out of his blood stained whites. Kylo stared at him, watching him undress after killing someone that had mocked his moment of vulnerability. 

Kylo took Hux’s hand once he was down to his skivvies and led him back to bed. 

He was definitely in the mood now. 


End file.
